


Unexpected Blessings

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: OTP AU [4]
Category: Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - The Walking Dead Fusion, Blushing Daryl, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Older Man/Younger Woman, One Night Stands, Pregnancy, Protective Daryl, Timestamp, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:08:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avery and Daryl find themselves in rather the predicament after a drunken one night stand. A predicament that leads to unexpected things.<br/>[or one night stand and falling pregnant au]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Blessings

June 2012-January 2013

"Well?" Beth asked as she looked at her friend expectantly. "What does the test say?"

Avery just kept staring down at the pregnancy test in her hand, "I...I..I'm..fuck," she muttered unable to even say the words out loud. "I'm fucked," she finally spoke handing the positive pregnancy test to her friend. 

Taking the test from Avery, Beth just looked down seeing that it was positive though she had suspected from Avery's reaction it would be, "Maybe it's a mistake."

"It's not," Avery shook her head knowing the results weren't a mistake. "I'm two months late and that's positive. There is no other mistake other than what's growing inside of me," she spoke as she sat down on the closed toilet lid. "My baby is the only mistake in this room."

Beth frowned at Avery's words but she chose to ignore them, "Are you going to tell him?" she asked referring to the man they both knew was the father. The man Avery had a drunken one night stand with at Glenn and Jessica's wedding. The man who was a brother to one of Jessica's ex-boyfriends.

"I'm going to have too aren't I?" Avery asked bitterly knowing in this small town nothing was able to be kept a secret for long. If she didn't tell Daryl he'd just hear it from someone else eventually and he deserved to hear it from her. He deserved to know they were having a baby. "Honestly I think I'm more scared to tell my family," she sighed knowing her ultra conservative parents would have a fit even if she was an adult. They had been that way when Isaac and Taylor had made the same mistakes by getting their girlfriends pregnant but hell Avery wasn't even dating Daryl. It had just been one drunken mistake.

Beth just frowned more before leaning down and pulling her into a hug, "I'm sorry," she said feeling bad for the woman in front of her.  
__________________________________________________________________

"You gonna do what's right?" Merle asked as he looked at his baby brother who had just been given the news that he was going to be a father. 

Daryl who was still reeling from what Avery had told him turned to look at Merle, "And what's the right thing?" he asked though deep down he knew what his brother meant. His brother was asking if he was going to marry Avery.

Merle just gave Daryl a look, "Now baby brother I know you ain't dumb. You gonna marry the bitch or let her have a bastard baby?"

Going silent Daryl just chewed on his lip as he contemplated the choice. In the end he knew he'd probably go with the first one or he'd have too. He knew how Avery's parents were from when Jessica had dated Merle. They'd make them get married, they'd put pressure on him much like they had put pressure on Merle to dump Jessica.

"I guess I'll marry her," Daryl finally spoke as he looked down at his hands. "It's the right thing to do, right?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow wanting reassurance from his older brother.

"The right thing to do would have been to put a condom on but that's done past," Merle laughed as he shook his head. "And here I thought I'd be the one with a child before being married."

Daryl just rolled his eyes at Merle's words. Of course the man wouldn't give him reassurances. He never had before so why start now?

"Don't tell dad yet though," Daryl warned him knowing he didn't want their dad to know, not yet, hell him never finding out would be good. The old man would just make him feel worse about this situation, make him feel like a failure much like he had his whole life. Daryl was always the one who got the brunt of the man's anger even if Merle too had experienced it the man had gotten worse when Merle left and now Daryl had to live with the damn scars on his back as a reminder of what he had been through.

Merle just shook his head at Daryl's words, "Old man is going to find out eventually. Might as well be from me instead of you."

At that Daryl went silent as he again went back to contemplating things and wondering just how in the ever loving fuck this had happened, though truth be told he knew how it happened. He and Avery had gotten a little too drunk on moonshine at her sister's wedding, an event he was even surprised he got invited too and somehow they had ended up at his trailer and things had progressed from there. The only details Daryl really remembered well was the next morning when they had both woke up in his bed together.

It had been uncomfortable because apparently they had both found a way to cuddle each other and it was almost too romantic for people who didn't even love each other, hadn't ever even thought of the other romantically or sexually until alcohol had been in the equation.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________

Avery swallowed hard as she walked back and forth in the living room of her parents house. It had been two weeks since she had given Daryl the news of their impending stork arrival and tonight was the night she was going to tell her parents and a part of her had hoped Daryl would be there. She had texted him and told him what time the family dinner was and she had told him she was going to just bite the bullet and tell them about the baby.

"Fuck him," she growled under her breath though she figured that was probably harsh. She had never really specified she wanted him here. Avery had just hoped he could read between the lines but apparently he hadn't and she'd have to face her parents alone. Hell she'd probably have to face this whole pregnancy alone because she really didn't expect Daryl to help her out. She knew how his family was. 

His dad and Merle and him, they weren't really good role models nor were they good at helping out when they had too. The only thing they seemed to be good at was getting drunk...and Daryl was really good at being Merle's lap dog though again maybe she was being harsh but really they were as redneck as they came compared to her own family and yet somehow all Daryl had to do was just look at her right when they both had been drunk and this was how she found herself in this mess, carrying Daryl Dixon's bastard child. Carrying both of their drunken mistakes inside of her.

"Ave," Beth's voice sounded and Avery came out of her thoughts to see her friend staring at her expectantly. "Your parents are starting to wonder if you are going to skip dinner. I had to lie and tell them you weren't feeling well."

Avery walked to Beth as she scrunched up her nose, "That's not really a lie is it?" she asked as she did her best to smile. "I mean instead of having morning sickness this baby tends to think I should have all the time sickness," she sighed as she allowed herself to follow Beth out of the living room.

Before they could make it to the kitchen though a knock sounded on the door right as they walked past it and Avery came to a stop, "You go on, tell my parents I'm coming," she nodded watching as Beth just looked at the door curiously before going off without even questioning it.

Once Beth was gone Avery put her hand on the door knob and took a deep breath, trying to keep her expectations at bay because what were the odds it would be Daryl? 

Opening the door though she found herself surprised when she did come face to face with the youngest Dixon. "You came?" she asked as she found herself stepping out onto the front porch where Daryl was. 

"Figured if you were going to tell them I needed to be here," Daryl shrugged as he looked down sheepishly, running a hand through his hair before letting his hands go to fiddle with the button down plaid shirt he had on. It wasn't his best look but he really was trying to impress her parents who probably wouldn't like the situation as it was and he didn't want to show up looking like the redneck piece of trash most people thought he was. 

Avery smiled slightly as she chewed her lip and watched Daryl look down and then mess with his shirt. She had to say she was surprised with how well he could clean up when he wanted too. "Thank you," she told him seeing him look up at her again and as his blue eyes looked her over she found herself blushing. "For coming I mean. It means a lot."

"It was the right thing to do," Daryl explained as he reached into his pocket and found the ring he had talked Merle into getting for him. "Just like this is the right thing too," he said as he held out the tiny diamond ring. "It's not much but it was my mom's," he told her as he too felt himself blushing. "Only thing she left behind after she died," he muttered knowing it had been one of the possessions that had been left over from the fire and the only thing he had ever had left of his mom, though much like his dad she really hadn't been much of a parent and had been too into the bottle.

Freezing slightly as she looked at the ring Avery gulped and she just stared at it, "Is this your way of proposing to me Dixon?" she asked him playfully finally able to get over the shock of the situation because in the end he was right. This was the right thing and it would be what her parents wanted. 

Daryl shrugged again as he blushed at her teasing him, "Depends. You gonna say yes?" he asked finding himself able to be just as playful as she was even though this was a really damn huge step for them.

"Of course," Avery smiled as she reached out and took the ring from him. "I'll say yes," she nodded as she slipped the ring on her own finger. It wasn't long after she had done that, that Avery heard her mother exclaim an oh god she's pregnant Walker and she turned on her heels, seeing both of her parents standing in the door way and her smile remained though it was much more forced.

"Mom.....Dad," she spoke as she felt Daryl move closer and she calmed slightly as his hand rested on her back. "I...I am pregnant," she confirmed as she nodded. "And I'm engaged too," she said though she reckoned they had been there through the whole engagement

Diana just turned to glare at her husband, "I told you! I told you last week I thought she was pregnant Walker!" she exclaimed as she shook her head. "Her boobs have gotten bigger and her face had this glow and I told you but you called me crazy and look...she's pregnant and she's marrying Merle's brother...and our family is never going to be perfect again," she muttered as she turned to walk away. "I need a damn drink."

Standing there after her mother's outburst Avery couldn't help but break down into a fit of giggles because well things could have gone much worse but they hadn't and at least she and Daryl were still alive even if her mom now may have been an alcoholic.  
_______________________________________________________________________

"So do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Avery asked nervously as she sat on the couch in Daryl's trailer. She had came over after her doctor's appointment. An appointment Daryl couldn't make because Merle had asked him to work an extra shift at the garage today and they really did need all the money he could make for their wedding in a few months. "The doctor wrote it down on a piece of paper and put it in an envelope when I told her I wanted to know but I'd wait until I was with you to find out."

Daryl turned to look at Avery from where he stood in the kitchen making some boxed meal for himself, "You can find that out now?" he asked as he scrunched up his nose and looked her over. "I thought that was later."

"I'm five months pregnant Daryl," Avery laughed as she rested a hand on her bump slightly. "Time has flown and I'm at the stage where I can find out now," she smiled as she looked up at him. "So do you want to know what we are having?" she asked again batting her eyelashes at him in hopes of winning him over.

"Sure, why not little girl," Daryl grunted as Avery batted her eyelashes at him. "Let's find out if our baby is finally going to make you the first woman to give birth to a little girl Dixon."

Laughing more at that Avery moved up some and reached for her purse where the envelope was. "I kind of hope it's a girl but I'll love it just the same if not," she said once she had the envelope in her hand. Standing up she walked over to where Daryl stood and it was only then that she opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper.

Unfolding it she bit her lip harshly as she looked over the words a smile soon forming on her lips, "Well sadly I can't say I am going to be the first woman to give birth to a little girl Dixon. We're having a boy," she said as she read the words out loud. "It's a boy."

At Avery's words Daryl reached over and took the paper from her, reading them for himself. It was in that moment he knew he wanted to be a better dad to his son then what his own dad had been to him or Merle. He wanted his son to grow up to be proud of him and of carrying the Dixon name.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Where is she?" Daryl growled out as he looked at Merle as they stood outside of the place where the wedding reception was being held. "She was talking to dad and then she just fucking ran off to god knows where..." he sighed as he paced back and forth. "I told you it was a bad idea to invite that bastard."

Merle looked down at the pavement, doing his best to avoid the glares of his younger brother, "Baby brother I doubt she got far okay. Bitch is seven months pregnant and in a fucking wedding dress. Anyway Beth has a hold of her shoes so she's barefoot and fucking pregnant in a wedding dress," he sighed as he finally looked up and saw Daryl glaring at him more. "And it wasn't my idea to invite him either I just didn't talk your bitch out of doing it like you wanted me too."

"Stop calling her that," Daryl growled again as he walked closer to Merle. "And go help Beth find her!"

"If I didn't know better I'd say you have actually started to love Avery," Merle commented not being used to this Daryl. His baby brother never yelled at him or told him what to do. "And she's changing you," he spat out almost disgusted. "You're becoming whipped little brother."

Daryl was just about to argue that he wasn't whipped and he wasn't in love either but before the words could leave his mouth he saw Beth walking over towards him and he turned to face her almost expectantly because she just looked too cheerful like always.

"She's in the bathroom in the church," Beth spoke once she reached Daryl and Merle. "She's a mess and refuses to come out...." she continued but stopped once Daryl brushed past her and headed towards the church. After he was gone she just turned to look at Merle as a knowing smile passed between them both. It seemed they both knew that Daryl was in love.  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Avery who was sitting on the closed toilet lid looked up as Daryl charged in the bathroom and she quickly looked away from him, not wanting him to see her in such a state with her make up running and her hair a mess. "Go away," she spoke her voice coming out soft and much less confident then she had ever spoken to him before.

"What do he say to you?" Daryl asked as he bent down to look at Avery, turning her face so she could look at him and if he was being honest he was looking her over just to make sure his dad hadn't laid a hand on her because if he had he would kill the man. 

"Just said that we'd probably end up like him and your mom," Avery said as her voice cracked. "Said we were already following in their footsteps with this shotgun wedding and bastard baby," she continued as she shook her head not even knowing how she had never pieced together that Merle had been on his way when his parents married. "Said I was a slut and I shouldn't expect too much marrying a failure like you and not to be shocked the first time you laid your hands on me or the first time you cheated on me or when we had a screwed up kid."

Frowning Daryl ran a hand down her cheek softly, "None of that is ever going to happen," he told her sounding sure of his words. "Yeah we are like my parents in one way but the rest of it...screw it," he said as he inched closer to her. "Unlike my dad I know what not to do," he sighed as he watched Avery lock eyes with him and it was then that he felt his heart skip a beat as he tried to catch his breath but he wasn't sure he could because fuck it all to hell it was like Merle said in the parking lot. He was falling in love with her, had been for months now and what was the use in denying it?

"I love you," he whispered not even sure if she could hear him. "I love you and I'll never put my hands on you like that. I'll never cheat on you and our kid won't be screwed up."

Avery smiled at his words but she didn't say anything. Instead she just leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. She had been wanting to hear him say he loved her for months because she too had fallen in love with him but she had been so scared that he wasn't falling in love with her and maybe she should think his asshole father for what he had said and how upset he had made her because it had lead Daryl to saying the words she had wanted to hear.

"I love you too," Avery spoke as she pulled away from the kiss.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________

Avery smiled as she laid in the hospital bed holding her son who was only a few hours old and she turned her head to see Daryl asleep in the chair beside the bed, "Your daddy will never admit it baby boy but he cried today," she said as she looked back down at her son. "The moment the doctors held you up and told us what we already knew, that we had a son he cried and then he held you and he cried some more," she laughed as she leaned down to kiss her son's head.

"I cried too but I'll at least admit it. Your daddy though he is a tough man and he want cop to things like feelings well but he loves us. He loves me and he loves you too Hunter Milo Dixon," she smiled as she watched her son open his eyes to look at her. "Your daddy loves us even if he doesn't say it often."

"You're speaking out of your head woman," Daryl muttered sleepily as he opened his eyes to look at his wife. "Poor child has a crazy mama already," he teased as he moved from the chair and climbed into the bed beside Avery. "I didn't cry but I do love you and I love your mama," he smiled as he looked from Hunter to Avery. "I love you both so much."

Avery couldn't help but laugh as Hunter let out a little sound at that and she looked over at Daryl, "And I think that was Hunter's way of saying we love you too," she said as she smiled. She hadn't really expected this, getting pregnant at twenty-one or getting married at twenty-two and she really hadn't expected to fall in love or have either of those things with Daryl a man who had been known to be a good for nothing redneck and older than her by a lot, at least twenty-one years.

But life was funny and here she was married with a kid and very much in love with Daryl. She could only hope that they made it work somehow. That they beat the odds the world threw at them.


End file.
